Anna (FoMT)
Anna (アンナ Anna) is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. Anna is Mary's mother and Basil's wife.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com She lives in the house next to the Library with her husband, although she spends most of her time in Rose Square. Anna is strangely sophisticated for a stay at home Mom in a small village, but she doesn't mind living in Mineral Town - especially when she's got friends like Sasha and Manna to gossip with. She is great at making all kinds of desserts. 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com *Anna stays in her house during other days of the week and during rain and snow. 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Anna's Cooking School Once you've befriended Manna and Anna, visit Anna's home in between 10:30AM and 1PM on Saturday.Cooking School fogu.com Manna is asking Anna for some cooking tips. Anna and Manna see that you've come in, and Anna offers some cooking advice to you too. If you take Anna up on her offer, she'll give you the recipe for cake. If you come back the following Saturday, she'll teach you another recipe. Visit Anna's house for five Saturdays. Anna will teach you the recipe for cookies, ice cream, pudding and two other random desserts. ---- Advice for Manna Visit Rose Square between 1PM and 4PM on a sunny day during the first year. This event can only take place before the events at the winery in the fall.Life Consultant fogu.com You'll see Anna, Manna and Sasha at the square talking. Manna is trying to ask her friends for some advice, so Anna and Sasha lend their ear. Manna expresses concern for her daughter, Aja. Manna wants to talk her daughter but she's afraid that she won't return home. Sasha thinks it's a good idea if she talks to Aja for Manna. Anna agrees, and Manna thanks the both of them for their advice. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering this event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and mentions that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Suddenly Popuri calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in (Carter, Harris, and Barley). Popuri then states that there's more outside as Thomas and Gourmet come in. Kai's happy that he has customers but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene rolls on showing you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve as many customers as possible. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant once more. Kai is clearly tired after working so hard after serving all of those customers. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he actually has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. ---- A Prize for Basil To see this event, Mary and Gray must be married. Visit Mary's home between 5:30PM and 7PM on a Thursday evening.Basil's Award fogu.com Mary, Gray, Basil and Anna can be found gathered inside. Mary sees you come in and explains that they are celebrating an award that Basil won for a book that he's wrote! Basil doesn't seem to think that it's a big deal, but he thanks everybody for their kind words. 'Festivals' Year End Sunrise, Sheep FestivalThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters